Another Side
by A853
Summary: AU. The Reach had captured them. Experimented on them. Trying to harvest their "Meta Gene". The heroes came and rescued them. They were saved. Some went and resumed a normal life. Or as normal as normal could be. Some took another approach. Some became heroes and Alex Conners tries to be a hero and control what he thinks is a curse. Takes place during and after "Before the Dawn".
1. Prologue - Contained

Prologue - Contained

Nothing but sounds of clicks and buzzing was all the boy could here. He awoke startled and confused. He could barely move. He felt cold metal around him. He was trapped in some sort of containment pod. He looked through the red translucent barrier that had barred him from the room outside.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself.

He gazed out into the well lit room seeing all kinds of strange instruments and sharp objects. There were various tubes that contained liquids of many colors.

_I'm in some sort of...lab? Wait! Mom is waiting for me... _He had trouble remembering what he was doing before he awoke here in this pod. He just remembered that his mother was waiting for him. His mind felt cloudy. He had a hard time thinking straight as if he were under some sort of sedative.

The boy noticed there were weird green humanoid like beings looking into his pod. One male, one female. It was as if they were studying him. There were other teens also stuck in pods similar to his. The female came closer staring directly at him. She spoke with a sort of language that he couldn't begin to understand. It sounded like the clicks and buzzing that he heard when he woke up. She pushed a button on the outside of his pod. A tiny antenna came down from a small compartment above him followed by three others.

He winced as a small electrical current zapped him from the small antenna. Each one repeatedly shocked him. The intensity growing with each jolt. He screamed in pain. It felt as if they were electrifying his core. The pain became unbearable yet his body refused to give out. His only thought was that he was going to die.

_Not here...not now..._He thought as the intensity increased. He didn't want to die. He had the will to live and in that moment it was amplified. He felt that he wouldn't die. At least not yet. Something began to emerge from within him. It was as if they drew from a great power inside him. He had the will to go on.

_What's happening? _The boy looked in awe as a green aura enveloped him for a brief moment as it disappeared his body burned with pain.

The male smiled. He seem pleased with what just happened. They got whatever results they needed. The electricity stopped.

_It's...over?_ The boy stared weakly at his captors. He felt his body fading as if he had no strength to stay conscious.

"He seems to have great potential...The meta gene seems to respond greatly to stress and physical danger..." The female spoke staring into the pod.

"He will be of great value to the Reach...his meta gene is very special...Very special indeed..." The male smiled menacingly.

_Mom...I'm sorry...Looks like i won't make it after all..._His mind drifted as the world around him went black.

_**Earlier that day...**_

_Bludhaven March 4th 8:45EST_

"Yeah...I'll meet you at the bus station. Don't worry...I'll be safe. Love you too Mom." Alex Conners spoke into his cell phone. He stood there, hands in the pockets of his green hoodie. His jeans were a bit worn and black Converse looked no better. He ran his hands through his slightly shaggy hair as he waited for the next bus to arrive.

He had traveled downtown to visit an old comic shop that was rumored to have a number one of a really old comic about the Justice Society from years ago but the place had closed down months ago.

_A trip wasted..._He sighed.

Downtown Bludhaven wasn't the best place to be at night. He noticed the street light above him flickering on and off. There was something odd as he barely saw anyone else walk by in awhile. Alex brushed it off and continued to wait.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a buzzing sound followed by a few clicks. He started to walk away from the bus stop.

_Okay..its nothing...everything is fine..._He thought to himself. As the sound grew louder he started to run towards the next corner looking behind him.

Bam! He ran straight into a man who was in some sort of Black diving suit. The man's helmet had two large red eyes on it.

"W-what do you want?" Alex asked., his voice quivering with fear.

_Get up! Run! Do something! _His mind screamed but his legs didn't move. He just stared at the towering figure above him.

The man didn't speak. He just grabbed Alex and with one swift punch, knocked him out.

"Father...I have caught another runaway." The man said pushing the communicator on his helmet. "Yes Father. Our partners will be pleased with the next shipment..."

_Uptown Bludhaven 10:22EST_

A woman in her early 40's sits in her car at an empty bus depot. No one goes in or out. She was dressed nicely wearing a black blazer, white blouse and skirt. Claire Conners sat in her Toyota Camry, waiting at the bus station for her son to arrive. She wondered why he took so long. The bus ride uptown was only an hour. She thought of every logical reason to why he would be late. She tried calling his cell.

_Voicemail? He always answers when I call..._She thought to herself.

She looked into windshield mirror and untied her long brown hair. She subconsciously furrowed her brow, and adjusted her glasses. Her green eyes filled with worry. A chill went down her spine and she knew something wasn't right.

What Claire didn't know was that her son wasn't coming home that night. In fact, he wasn't coming home at all.

**A/N **- Just playing around with an idea I had for other Reach captives during Invasion. I know OCs have been done to death but it adds some sense of uniqueness. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I will try my best not to stick to the OC's point of view. If there are any suggestions or things that I could improve on then please review. More reviews add motivation though I'm going to do my best to update regularly. Thanks! XD


	2. Rescued

Chapter 1 - Rescued

_Pacific Ocean March 30th 18:20HAST_

It wasn't long ago that Jaime, Bart and Garfield were taken by Aqualad. Jaime awoke suddenly after having a nightmare of when the Scarab first latched itself to his spine making him the Blue Beetle. Jaime looked through the window of his containment pod, he was in some sort of laboratory and there was no sign of Bart or Garfield anywhere. Just another pod containing a kid who stared out into the lab as if he were waiting for something. There was no fear in his eyes just weariness. There was something else too. It was as if they hadn't broken him, at least not yet. Jaime tried his best to activate his armor so he could escape and find his friends.

_Jaime Reyes the containment pod negates all combat systems..._He heard the Scarab say.

Two alien like creatures walked into the room. They spoke in a language that Jaime couldn't understand.

_Translating..._The Scarab said and suddenly it was as if they were speaking English. They went towards the other kid's pod.

"His powers seem to appear more frequently as of late. This merits further study." The female smiled.

"Now, Now Scientist. This particular Meat's Meta Gene reflects something that the Reach has dealt with many times before. We should be delicate with this one. Let him rest, for now." The male spoke.

Another, much larger being approached. It looked as if he had armor just like the one that the Scarab creates but black.

"I say we let the Scientist have her fun...after all this Meat's will is not so different from our enemy." The Black Beetle's voice was deep and menacing. He pressed a button on the boy's pod shocking him. The boy cried out in pain then went limp, unconscious. The three then turned to Jaime's pod then to their computer.

"This human beetle is a disappointment...How could he be the Reach's undercover operative when his Scarab refuses to function on mode?" The Scientist complained.

"Then perform a hard reset." The Black Beetle replied.

"True but that would kill the host body..." The Scientist grimaced. She had done everything in the name of her research but she did feel some remorse when her subjects died.

"Finding another host will be of no issue. It is true that removing the Scarab will kill this Jaime Reyes but Meat...is plentiful here..."

_They're going to kill me..._Jaime's stomach twisted with fear. They were planning to remove his Scarab and kill him. He loved being a hero and most of all didn't want to die.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alex had been a captive of the aliens called the Reach for over two weeks. They had done many strenuous tests on him. Injected him with random fluids. They poked, prodded and took several DNA samples. All just to see him activate his "Meta Gene". They kept him alive by feeding him this pink fluid through a tube. The female scientist said "It has everything that you need." But he knew it was a lie. The Reach kept referring to to him and the other teens as "Meat" and when "Meat" was spoiled that meant someone was taken away, never to come back. He wondered if he would ever get out. There were times were if he wondered if they would consider him spoiled like some of the other teens and put him out of his misery. But most of all he wondered how his Mom was doing. She was probably losing her mind now wondering what happened.

Alex suddenly awoke with the image of the Reach's beetle-like warrior etched in his mind. He was startled by the loud, blaring sound of alarms going off. Across the room from him was a boy a little younger than him being electrocuted by the Reach"s machines. The boy cried out in pain. Suddenly a red blur came racing in, knocking out the Scientist and the few soldiers that were protecting her.

_Please let this be the Justice League _He pleaded within his mind.

It was a kid dressed in a Red and White suit wearing some kind of goggles. He quickly destroyed the door of the pod that the other boy was held in and pulled him out.

"Jaime are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok. There's someone in the pod over there..." The boy wearily replied.

The speedster sped over to Alex's pod, destroying it as he did with the first. Alex gave a sigh of relief. It was over. The torture, the strange testing. All of it.

"Thank you..." He smiled at the hero. "I'm Alex."

"Call me Impulse...I'd love to chat but we gotta go. You ok to walk? I have to carry my friend over there."

Alex stood up and stumbled a bit. He tried him best to stand. He wasn't waiting for Impulse or anyone to have to come back. For all he knew, the Reach could pod him again. He composed himself and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm good to go."

Impulse grabbed the other boy and the three escaped the lab.

"I'm Jaime." The boy weakly smiled.

"Alex." He replied.

"Whoa! What happened to having a secret ID and all?" Impulse interjected.

"It's ok Hermano. He's been through much worse..." Suddenly Jaime became covered in a beetle like armor similar to the Black Beetle that Alex saw earlier.

Alex backed away in fear. "You're one of them!? I'm not going back!" He shouted.

"Relax! I'm not with them...My Scarab doesn't detect anything odd within him."

Impulse smiled. "Well then I'm Bart Allen or just Bart."

As they traveled through the corridors, Jaime explained to Alex about his Scarab and Bart told Jaime about the Blue Beetle helping the Reach take over the world...in the future. It made no sense to him. Bart was from the future? How does Jaime help the Reach? Most importantly...what happened to him? He had been given some sort of power through the Reach's experiments. What was he supposed to do now? Despite the grave situation the three of them were in, these thoughts persisted in his mind.

"Wait..is that? Beast Boy?" Jaime called out.

As they approached the door to the ship's exit, there was a large green gorilla.

_What the? _Alex looked puzzled.

"That's a member of our team. Don't worry." Bart assured him.

Blue Beetle put his hand to the door and it opened. Beast Boy grabbed what appeared to be an unconscious Martian woman. Other younger heroes were also scattered across the room. Then Alex saw him. The "Black Beetle" that he had seen from within his pod. Part of him was afraid of what would happen, another part of him felt rage towards the Reach for what they did to him. His body became covered in a glowing green aura.

"Little brother...one way or another I am going to put you back on mode." Black Beetle said to Jaime.

Jaime took a few steps. He still appeared weary from leaving his pod. He muttered something that escaped Alex's ears. Suddenly both Blue and Black Beetle were going toe to toe.

Alex stepped up to help. He was afraid, more afraid than he'd ever been but he wouldn't back down and the more he conquered that fear, the more he wanted to smash Black Beetle into the ground.

"This is between me and him! Go to the Bio Ship now!" Blue Beetle yelled.

One of the teen's had unknowingly broken through the ship's walls and water came crashing though. Both Blue and Black's arms into dual blades. While the two fought evenly matched, Alex, the other teens and heroes ran into the Bio Ship. A man wearing a black costume with a blue bird-like emblem was it's pilot.

"Everyone is aboard except Blue!" One of the heroes shouted.

"I'm going back in for him!" Impulse tried running back after Jaime but a wall of rushing water knocked him back into the ship.

"Nightwing close the hatch! It won't do us any good if we drown or get crushed at this depth." The girl said.

One of the heroes looked as if he had the appearance of a fish with large red eyes. At first it was shocking but Alex pieced together that he was Atlantean due to the "A" symbol on his belt. He had seen that on Aquaman's costume as well.

"Wait that's Blue!" The Atlantean pointed out.

Blue Beetle's body was floating out from the damaged hull. The Reach ship began firing at us as we sped away.

"Nightwing open a hatch...I'm going after Blue." the Atlantean looked at Nightwing with a fierce expression.

Nightwing nodded and La'gann dove through an opening im the Bio Ship. He swam at incredible speeds dodging laser beams from all sides. He quickly grabbed Blue and swam back. He surrounded them in a veil of water creating a small splash upon entry.

"Looks like a mission well done..." Nightwing smiled.

_Mission? _Alex thought. Something big was happening. Not just big but huge. After what he just experienced, he knew that he was going back to his old life, he wouldn't be able to. Not now, not ever.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kept going back and forth from the episode to writing. Aside from this episode and the interviews from "Cornered", things will be different. Major events will be mentioned like the War World and Jaime's defection will be mentioned but minor things won't. Next chapter will be the interviews then the Teens transition to Star. Please review. If there's anything that could be improved I'd like feed back even if it's negative. Just no flames please! **


	3. Intent

Chapter 2 - Intent

_TAOS April 1st 17:23 MDT._

Alex couldn't believe it. It was over. No more electrocutions. No more poking, prodding and being forced strange fluids. He thought it was a dream but when he awoke in a bed for the first time in weeks, he knew it was real. The teens had been taken to Star Labs in Taos to test for any "anomalies" or so the scientists at Star put it but only the teens that had spent time with the Reach were held. Anyone who was captured that same night was let go. Alex figured that it was to find out what the Reach's experiments had done to the. Nightwing told them that they would be safe there and that they would be asked a few questions about what happened. Alex, Jaime, Bart, La'gaan and three other teens named Virgil, Asami and Eduardo sat in a hallway waiting to be seen by a member of the Justice League known as Black Canary.

"Virgil?" She called.

A kid named Tye Longshadow exited. He was amongst the four teens that were also experimented on by the Reach. Jaime seemed to take interest in him. Maybe he knew him?

"Tye!" Jaime jumped up in full armor. He suddenly paused and began stretching. Tye gave him a confused look.

"Ty-Time to stretch! Gotta keep limber."

Everyone stared awkwardly. The hall was silent until Virgil exited. Virgil sat down looking down at the floor. His face had a tired, weary expression. He just wanted to leave as did the rest of them.

"Alex?" Canary called him in.

The room was small. Nothing but a desk, two chairs and a video camera. Alex went a shade of red. Black Canary was attractive. Long blonde hair and a slim yet toned figure. She wore a blue jacket and a black form fitting suit with leather boots. He found it rather "distracting". He had trouble talking to women and even in a situation like this it made him feel awkward.

"You're a little red. Everything ok?" She asked.

"It's nothing..." He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly.

Canary chuckled a bit. She found his shyness to be a bit cute. Besides, it lightened the mood and made it easier for her to bring up what happened in the weeks prior to the rescue.

"I just have a few questions to ask about what happened." She smiled.

She had given off a motherly presence which calmed him and reminded him of his own mother who must be beyond distraught without him.

"And the camera?" He asked.

"It's just to make sure we remember what you say. Virgil asked the same thing."

"Well...what you you want to know?"Alex replied warily. He was unsure of her intentions.

Black Canary's expression became serious. She leaned forward on the desk and folded her hands.

"Tell me how you were captured...if it's not too much..."

Alex told her about him going downtown for comics and being caught by a man in what appeared to be a black diving suit. How he was supposed to meet his mother and wasn't a runaway like most of the other teens. He told her about how he had woken up on the Reach's ship.

"When you awoke on their ship..." She paused. She knew it would be hard to ask but she had to know everything. "What did they do?"

Fear crept into Alex's mind. His body went rigid for a moment. He remembered the shocks, the testing. Waking up, wishing that he would die but didn't. Wondering if he would disappear like the other teens who were deemed failures. Canary grabbed his hand and have him a reassuring look.

"I...I had been on the ship much longer than the other teens. It started with the shocks and blood samples. Then it became more painful...they gave me all sorts of fluids. Some numbed me. Others gave me nightmares. One day they decided to turn up the voltage. I had never wanted to die more than that moment." Tears streamed down Alex's face and his body trembled.

"It was as if they wanted to break my will. Tear me out from the inside. Something inside me was unwilling to give in. Whatever they did, brought that out. I knew that I'd be able to live through anything after surviving that day."

Black Canary's eyes widened with surprise as Alex's body was covered in a green aura. His irises shined bright as he talked. It suddenly stopped as he realized that it had activated.

"No one was supposed to see that!" He backed up knocking over the chair.

"We'll need to run some tests to see the extent of whatever that was." She told him.

Alex became angry. He wasn't going to stay at Star and become a test subject like he had been with the Reach. He refused to be a lab rat again.

"I won't stay here and a rat to Star or anyone." He glared angrily.

"At least for a while..." She pleaded "We just need to make sure you're alright and not a danger to yourself or anyone else."

He wasn't hearing it. All he wanted to do was go home. Go back to his life and it was like everything was preventing him from that.

Alex took a deep breath. Arguing wasn't going to change that they were going to make him stay here one way or another.

"At least let my mom know I'm alright. She's probably going crazy. You probably already know but her name's Claire Conners. I'll stay but any podding or drugs and I'm gone. Deal?"

Canary smiled. "Deal."

Alex left the room and Bart went in. Jaime pulled Alex aside.

"You didn't tell her about what Bart said back at the ship did you?" He asked frantically.

"Didn't even cross my mind. To me you two were speaking gibberish. Time machines? The apocalypse? It was all nonsense. But after everything that happened, I'm starting to think that some of it is true. You and Bart saved me. So my lips are sealed. I'll leave it to you to tell them."

"Thanks..." Jaime sighed. "Canary told us that you guys are staying here for awhile. It'll be tough but I know you can handle it."

Bart exited the room shortly and Jaime asked him the same thing.

Bart put his arm around Jaime. "We don't know what triggers you going bad but I say, we say nothing. For all we know us telling then puts you on mode. Got it?"

Alex watched from the side. He figured that after saving him that Bart and Jaime were definitely trustworthy. After all, he owned then his life.

"Hey!" Jaime called. "You're apart of this too. After all l we did tell you our secret IDs."

Alex looked surprised. He was glad that after everything, he had made friends that he could count on. Jaime put his arms around Bart and Alex.

"From now on with this secret, the three of us are brothers. Hermanos."

The three made a small fist bump.

"Agreed." Alex and Bart said together.

_TAOS May 15th 13:55MDT_

They had been at Star for over a month. Alex had gotten to know the other teens pretty well over that time. Eduardo's father was a scientist at Star, Tye was a part of a great Native American tribe, Asami only spoke Japanese and Virgil like Alex was into comics. There was another older boy named Nathaniel who was previously known as Neutron, a villain that had attacked Central City but after the loss of his powers he had no memory of the attack and was sent to Star for study in case of his powers returning.

"Alright...show me again." Dr. Wilcox said though the observatory glass. Wilcox was one of Star's chief scientist was in charge of the teen's daily tests.

Eduardo teleported throughout the large room appearing here and there. The constant tests bored him and he wanted nothing more but to spend time with his father who was too busy for anything other than his research.

Virgil stared at the trash can placed in front of him. Electricity shot forth from his hands and around the lid of the can. The lid slowly lifted higher and Dr. Wilcox wasn't pleased as Virgil couldn't lift the entire can.

Asami channeled energy throughout her body and she was enveloped in a bright pink aura. She pushed off of the floor crashing into the stone dummies in front of her, shattering them.

Tye closed his eyes and tried to recreate the Astral form that he had randomly produced throughout their time there but nothing. His lack of control with his powers frustrated him and being stuck at Star didn't help either.

Alex concentrated. He imagined a large hand reaching out and grabbing the weights placed in front of him. His body was enveloped with the usual glowing green aura but as he put his hands out to channel it, a large hand made of energy grabbed the weights then suddenly dispersed. Alex put his hands out his knees, taking a few quick breaths. Using his powers were like using a muscle. The more he used it, the more he could do but the more he exerted himself the more pain he felt afterwards. Overusing his powers made it feel as if his nerves were burning. He told himself that he would master it so that no one else would end up like he did.

**A/N I know it's a little slow but I feel it's essential to the progression. There will be a time skip just so I don't end up giving every tiny moment. I hope this was good and like always if there are any comments or criticism then please review. I take your thoughts into consideration when writing and it helps a lot. Thanks xD**


	4. Escape

Chapter 3 - Escape

_TAOS May 17th 13:05MDT_

The teens minus Nathaniel had decided to leave Star. Nathaniel was afraid of becoming Neutron again and had tried to stop them to no avail. They had enough of the testing. Enough of feeling like prisoners. The Reach had done that to them before. Each of then vowed, never again. Alex felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with his powers. He needed to find his own way but first, he needed to see his mother. It was over two months since he had seen her and she probably thought he was missing or worse. They had just escaped Wilcox and Star's guards thanks to Tye's powers activating. His Astral form had carried them through a nearby forest away from Star's men.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked. His eyes had become a more prominent green due to the use of his powers. It grew to become his most striking feature.

"My parents are in Dakota City. We can call and they could wire us some money. Then we could figure out what to do then." Virgil said.

"No way I'm going home." Tye stared into the thick forest. His mother's boyfriend Maurice, was a real asshole. He wasn't going back to that.

"Me neither Hermano. My father only cares for his research. He can have it for all I care." Eduardo spoke up.

The group stared at Asami. Who looked confused due to the language barrier.

"Wakarimasen de mou...i go with you." (I don't understand but) She struggled to piece the words together.

"I have to go home. My mom and I are close. She needs to know I'm ok." Alex said.

"You sure?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I have superpowers now." Alex's eyes glowed emerald green. "I'll be able to take care of myself."

Everyone had said their goodbyes. Virgil gave him his address in case he needed anything. Alex decided to head back through Taos while avoiding Star's guards.

_The Reach Ship 14:30EST_

The man known as the Reach ambassador stared at his monitors in the ship's control room. He and the Scientist were keeping watch on Alex as he tried to return home.

"We need to get him back under our control. There is a lot that can be learned from studying him." The Scientist spoke.

"He does exhibit powers similar to the Green Lantern core. That power with Reach technology would allow us to easily take this underdeveloped planet." The Ambassador had big plans for Earth and Alex was key to ensuring full Reach control.

"I guess I have to collect the cattle." Black Beetle entered.

"Be delicate. This Meat needs to be fresh." The Ambassador warned.

_Taos 17:55_

"Do you think we should've let him leave like that?" Virgil asked the rest of his group.

"Did you see the look on his face? We weren't going to stop him, besides with his powers, he'll be fine." Eduardo replied as they entered an empty bus station.

"I hope so. There's four of us, so we'll be okay but Alex against the Reach is a slim chance..." Tye stretched laying on the lobby couch_._

_Meanwhile..._

Alex had walked back toward Taos. He was wary of any of Star's men or Wilcox. Everything seemed quiet until he heard a large explosion towards the direction of Star Labs. Everything told him not to go. That they'd make him stay and run more tests. But he couldn't refuse either. He didn't like anyone at Star outside but he wasn't going to let them get hurt either.

"Always have to do the right thing don't you? Damn it!" He cursed himself and ran into the direction of the explosion.

_Meanwhile over Taos._

Black Beetle flew through the night sky undetected by anyone. His Scarab had been tracking Alex as he made his way towards the city.

"It's a good thing we sent Blue and Red Volcano to distract the rest of the Meat while I grab the boy unnoticed..." Black's Scarab notified him that their target was close.

"Well...time to make an entrance..." He saw Alex running towards the tower of smoke coming from Star Labs.

Alex ran as fast as he could but tired quickly. What good were his powers if he didn't have the strength to use them?

"Tired already Meat? We have a nice pod for you to nap in..."

His eyes widened. He recognized that voice. It was the Black Beetle from the Reach's ship. They had come after him to re-pod him. He focused activating his powers.

"Oh? Trying to put up a fight are we? I need the workout." Black stretched his arms.

"I'll give you all the workout you need!" Alex angrily glared at his opponent. He wasn't going back and he had better control of his powers. He felt that he could at least put up a fight and that was all the confidence he needed.

Black flew at him, shooting what appeared to be giant metal staples from his hands. Alex focused, creating a force field around him, blocking them.

"Learned a few tricks have we?" Black's arms turned into razor sharp blades. He swung at Alex as he shielded himself further. The force field weakened then shattered. Alex jumped out of the way of Black's strikes. He figured if he made the force field, what else could he make? He imagined a giant fist and suddenly a giant green hand appeared punching Black into the air then smashing him into the street.

"Not bad...not bad..." Black Beetle laughed as he got up. "It's time I ended this."

Black's chest turned into some sort of cannon. It fired plasma straight at him. Alex tried shielding himself again but the shield broke quickly.

_I can't go back!_ His mind wandered to his time in the pod. His legs buckled as Black approached him. He started to feel fear. Fear that he would be captured. Fear of the nightmares and pain. His aura began to fade. The more he was afraid, the faster it faded.

"Over already? What happened to giving me a workout?" Black mocked him.

"I've got a workout for you!" A voice came from above and a blue blur slammed into Black knocking him into a nearby building.

Alex looked up. He saw a girl wearing a blue shirt with a red skirt. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind with her red cape He recognized the familiar "S" emblem on her shirt. She looked at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"You ok?" She flew next to him as he composed himself.

"Y-yeah..." He replied "And you are?"

"Don't you recognize this?" She pointed to the "S" shield. "I'm Supergirl."

**A/N I know...not much happened but I didn't want to get lazy and not continue something I enjoyed. That last bit was something that I was excited for. I hope it wasn't too bad and expect more excitement in the next chapter. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions that will help me improve then please review! Quality over quantity xD**


	5. Reunion

Chapter 4 - Reunion

"He's not going to stay down for long." Supergirl looked back at Alex. "Give me your hand. We better get going."

"But Star is in trouble!"

"Someone's got it handled. We have to go now."

Alex nodded and grabbed her hand. She easily lifted him into the sky and took off.

"So uh, what was that about?" She asked as they flew through the night sky. He looked down at the shrinking buildings below.

_So this is what flying's like... _He thought as he felt the cool wind against his face.

"Let's just say he and I don't get alon-" He looked up at her. She was beautiful. He felt his face flush just like when he met Black Canary.

"What? Something on my face?" She gave him a puzzling glance.

"N-Nothing." He looked away.

"So where you headed?"

"Bludhaven. I need to get home. I've been away for awhile..."

Awhile wasn't the word. He had been gone for a few months. He needed to see his mom. He needed to figure things out and make his next move.

"Bludhaven? You're pretty far from home. Well hold on tight, I was actually on my way there." Supergirl flew at incredible speeds. Alex felt like his skin was going to fly from his body.

The flight had been about 20 minutes. The two landed by an abandoned garage.

"Why are we stopping here?" Alex asked.

"I have friends here. You can head home in the morning." She smiled and lifted the garage door. Alex recognized the people who were inside. The same heroes who had saved him from the Reach.

"Connor, I brought someone. Hope you don't mind." Supergirl called.

"He's alright." A boy jumped down from the upper level. He wore a black shirt that had the same "S" as Supergirl.

"You're one of the guys that saved me before...thank you." Alex shook his hand.

"It's what we do." Connor grinned "Nightwing is going to want to speak with you. Come with me."

Alex turned to Supergirl. His face immediately flushed.

"So uh, thanks for earlier." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. But..." She paused. Now that they weren't in the midst of battle, she was able to get a good look at him. She focused on his eyes. The emerald green caught her attention. She felt her face grow warm. She quickly turned to walk away.

"Wait! I never got your name." Alex called.

"Kara..." She exited the garage in a hurry and flew into the horizon.

"You don't want to do that." Connor was smiling.

"Do what?"

"Nevermind..." Connor chuckled to himself.

_Clark's going to have fun with this _He thought.

Connor took Alex upstairs. Alex immediately recognized the man sitting at the computer. It was the same man who has piloted the ship they used to escape.

"So, you've been pretty busy." Nightwing said with his fingers crossed.

"Yeah..." Alex rubbed his head. "I know your mad at us leaving Star-" He began.

"You weren't going to stay." Nightwing interjected. "I should have known that. I even sent Blue to send the others back to Star."

Alex had questions. Who were they? What was going on? What did he have to do with any of this?

"Before I answer any of your questions. I have a few of my own." He said reluctantly.

"Go on..."

"What is all of this? I'm assuming you aren't apart of the League but Robin was there that day so I'm assuming Batman is involved somehow."

Nightwing stood up and walked towards him.

"You're smart, I'll give you that. First, there's someone who's been waiting to see you. Once we're done, I'll answer your questions." Nightwing took him to a room in the back of the garage. It was pretty big despite the outside looking small. The room was empty except for a lone bed and lamp.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Nightwing was gone but only for a few moments. The door opened slowly and Alex saw her.

"Mom?" He called out to the woman in the doorway. Claire Connors stood there wide eyed. Tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly grabbed her son. She squeezed tightly, thinking that maybe he was some sort of illusion.

"They told me what happened." She cried as she held her son.

"You're here..." He whispered into her shoulder. His eyes grew hot as tears spilled from his eyes. He remembered the many nights, wanting to give up and die. He remembered wishing he would wake up in his room to her nagging him for sleeping too long or just to even clean up every once in awhile.

"Of course I am. Black Canary told me that you were alright. She didn't say much but when I knew you were ok, I was overjoyed." She wiped her glasses on her shirt.

"Well...so much has happened..."

Alex explained everything. Being kidnapped, the experiments, all of it. At times Claire seemed as if she was going to faint. After everything was said, he decided to show her.

"Watch." His eyes lit up and the green aura enveloped him. Claire backed away in shock.

"They did that to you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes...and with this power, I can make sure that it doesn't happen to anyone else." Alex's voice was strong and his resolve, unbreakable. He had the ability to become a hero and wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"I'm not letting you go out there to get yourself killed!" She screamed. Claire knew what this meant. It meant her only son risking his life.

"It's not just some thing in doing Mom. I have a responsibility. I can't just go back to my old life and expect everything to be normal. Besides...if they go after you...i couldn't..." His voice trailed off.

"It's ok. I'll speak to her..." Nightwing stepped into the room. "Ms. Connors, I know I'm asking a lot of you but could you come with me?"

"Be here when I get back?" She smiled at Alex.

"Yeah..." He hugged her and she left with Nightwing.

As Nightwing left, a red blur sped into the room.

"Impulse?!" Alex jumped with excitement.

"The one and only!" Bart gave Alex a small fist bump. "I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Team. Guys, come in!"

A small group of heroes entered the room. Some Alex remembered from his rescue of the Reach and others he didn't recognize. The Atlantean and Martian from before, Batgirl, Robin, Superboy, Beast Boy and Wondergirl. There were others like Bumblebee who could shrink to the smallest of sizes and Mal Duncan who didn't have a secret ID but ran mission ops. They all introduced themselves and Alex did the same.

"I'm Alex." He responded with the utmost respect.

"No hero name?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hero name? I'm not a hero...I can barely use my powers..."

"I got it! Your powers remind me of the Green Lantern. You could be Kid Lantern!" Wondergirl exclaimed. Alex noticed that she was bubbly and very energetic.

"Yeah but he has no ring." Connor pointed out.

"Guys, I'm not joining whatever this is." Alex stood up. "You all have a good thing going, really. I'm not trained and I'd do nothing but slow you down."

Impulse zipped next to him and put his arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Nightwing is talking to your Mom so you could join the Team. The Reach want you as well as Blue and we have to keep you two out of their hands. The best way would be to have you join us so you don't join then and be against us. Get it?"

"Uh, I guess." Alex's gave him a puzzled look.

"By the way where is Blue?" Batgirl asked.

"I think you might want to see this." Robin pulled up a holographic screen from a device on his wrist.

_"This is Cat Grant and this young hero just saved Star Labs single handedly!"_ GBS' Cat Grant was standing in front of a partially destroyed Star Labs in Taos. Next to her was Jaime or rather the Blue Beetle.

_"Anything for the people!"_ Jaime waved awkwardly. Something wasn't right. Jaime seemed too rigid, too robotic.

"What's he doing at Star? Where's Virgil and the others?" Alex asked.

"Nightwing sent him to bring the escaped teens back to Star. The moment he heard that you weren't with them, I called Supergirl to look around for you. The four that left must have ditched Blue..." Connor said.

"Well, I was attacked by Black Beetle and she saved my ass. So thanks...i guess."

The rest of the Team except for Impulse left. Their initial base, Mount Justice, had been destroyed and this garage was a temporary home for whoever lived there. Bart looked outside out the room and closed the door. Bart looked at Alex with a serious expression.

"Alright. Since you were at Star, a few things have happened. The rest of the Team knows about Blue possibly bringing Reach Apocalypse. We tried to remove the Scarab but couldn't as it's fused with his spine. Lastly, no one else knows but we recently met a Green Beetle from Mars. He says he's on our side but I saw him do something to Jaime's scarab and Jaime says it freed him but..." Bart paused and looked away. " I don't think so. I have my doubts but I don't think I can trust this new Green Beetle. Something about Blue was off on the news...Just a bad feeling..."

"Why don't you go to Nightwing?" Alex asked.

"Because it's you, me and Blue. We made that pact that day and even if the pact was broken, the three of us are Hermanos right?"

Alex nodded. Jaime and Bart were the first friends he had made since they saved him from the Reach. They welcomed him and shared their secret with him. They were friends without a doubt.

"The Reach are after me for my powers." Alex showed Bart his aura that caused the room to glow in a green hue. "Apparently I can generate a Green Lanterns' powers without a ring, though I'm just piecing things together."

"Well in the future, the Reach and the Green Lanterns are enemies. If they want you so badly then it's a safe bet to say they don't get along in this time too. Then they must want you to weaponize your powers with their tech. Imagine Black with the power of a Green Lantern..."

"He'd be unstoppable..."

If that was true then in order to master his power, Alex needed a to train under a Green Lantern. He would have to join the Team and ask Nightwing. He was sure that Nightwing had some connections with the League.

"Could Nightwing get me to one of the Green Lanterns in the League? If I can train under one then I'd have a better chance against the Reach."

"For sure. Though we need to move quick. If the Reach get to Blue, then it's game over."

Nightwing entered the room but Alex's Mom wasn't with him.

"Bart, could you give us some privacy?" Nightwing asked and Bart ran out.

Nightwing's face was calm and his expression like stone. There was a tension that stifled the air and Alex felt a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"I sent your Mom home. I spoke to her about you joining the Team. You took on Black Beetle without mastering your powers. I know you were headed back to Star to save Wilcox. You deserve a spot on this Team and not many people have that kind of selfless heroism."

Alex blushed at the compliment. He was just doing what he felt was right. Yet when he fought Black, he felt fear. Fear made his powers fade. Fear was his weakness. In order for him to truly fight against the Reach, he would have to beat fear.

"I'll join but I have a request. I need to train under a Green Lantern. If I master my powers then I wouldn't hold you guys back. When I fought Black...I was losing...I felt...scared. My powers seemed to disappear the more I felt fear. I need to overcome that fear."

Nightwing started to chuckle to himself. He knew just the man for the job.

"Your powers do seem similar to theirs. Stay here for tonight and tomorrow I have someone that I want you to meet."

**A/N So...I just kept writing and didn't stop so this one is kind of long. However I'm getting a bit of writer's block when figuring out where to continue. If anyone has any ideas then please review. Even if it inspires me, I'll give you a mention in the next chapter. I just want it to be engaging and not too drawn out. Comments or criticism, just please review xD**


	6. Perseverance

Chapter 5 - Perseverance

_Bludhaven May 18th 8:33EST_

Alex had slept very peacefully that night. He felt safe. No Star Labs, No Reach and he had finally reunited with his mother. He awoke that morning feeling eager to meet the Green Lantern that would train him. He called his Mom who wished him well and reminded him to stay safe. He knew it was hard on her, letting him go off and save the world. That was why he told himself that he would do his best. Not just to stop the Reach but to protect her. The rest of the Team was on a mission so Alex and Nightwing were the only two around that morning.

"You ready?" Nightwing asked.

They stood outside of the garage that was the Team's temporary hideout. A former member gone bad had destroyed Mount Justice. From the way that the other members of the Team had described it, it sounded like this "Aqualad" was the same person who kidnapped him and brought him to the Reach. Alex didn't say anything to Nightwing about Aqualad but told himself that he would get more than even with him.

"Yeah...I'm ready..." He nodded.

Alex looked to the sky. Instead of the usual muggy weather that Bludhaven had this time of year, it was bright sunny and warm. Alex looked off into the bay outside. The light made the water sparkle and shine. He squinted his eyes as he focused on a blue dot off into the distance. As the dot got closer, he made out small details. His powers had enhanced his eyesight a little. A red cape, blonde hair flowing, moving faster than the average plane. It was Kara. She slowly descended towards them with the Sun shining against her.

"So what brings you here Supergirl? Superman finally let you join us?" Nightwing asked.

"You know he's off planet. He's got me staying in Smallville while he's away." Kara scoffed. "Besides...that's not what I'm here for."

"If it's what Connor told me then I should get going..." Nightwing grinned. Even with the mask, Alex saw the devilish look on his face.

"What did he say?" Kara jumped. Her voice had a tinge of nervousness to it.

"Just stuff...I have to contact GL. Be back in a bit!" Nightwing quickly shuffled away suspiciously.

"Despite being leader of the Team, be can be pretty immature." Kara sighed. "So...I hear you joined the Team?" She brushed back a few loose strands of hair from her face

"Yeah..." Alex looked at his feet. Kara was beautiful and that made him nervous. He felt her blue eyes gazing directly at him. "Everyone says my powers are similar to the Green Lanterns. So I'm going to train with one."

"Just don't freeze up like you did last night." She teased. Her smile put him at ease.

"Yeah...I kind of choked against Black Beetle." He looked up at her. His eyes glowing with the emerald green energy from his powers.

"So...now that we aren't in a battle for our lives...I don't know anything about you other than your name..." She shyly spoke. She noticed how vulnerable she felt around him. It was like Kryptonite without the pain, she was just weak at the knees. Her heart sped up and began to beat irregularly. In the back of her mind she cursed herself, she was much stronger than this.

"Well...I'm 17. I tend to be pretty aware of my surroundings and I like comics. I live with only my mom and my favorite color is green." He spoke quickly and kept it short. Alex was more interested in her than talking about himself. Besides, she was Supergirl. What could he tell her that could possibly be more amazing than what she does on an almost daily basis? She was a superhero who saved the world from all sorts of things. He wanted to kick himself for feeling so...average.

"I know...not so interesting...haha." He laughed awkwardly breaking a brief moment of silence. "Your turn."

Kara found his nervousness to be cute. It reminded her of a puppy. So unsure of the world and hesistant. Maybe it was because he was so opposite from her? She was an extrovert. Assertive and tough. He was an introvert. He seemed to keep things in and that made her want to dig deep.

"I'm 18, actually that's a lie. I'm actually older than Superman but my ship was stuck in a Kryptonite encrusted meteor and it affected me to where I didn't age. I'm one of the last surviving Kryptonians and I can shoot rays of heat from my eyes. Not too bad...i guess..." She put her arms behind her and her face became a shade of pink.

"I think it's cool..." He smiled. "Well...I'm going to check on Nightwing. I'm excited to start training. I hope to see you when I get back. Maybe we can hang out or grab something to eat...or something." He looked up towards her and felt a surge of confidence. If he was going to overcome his shyness with women then he should at least have the courage to speak to Kara.

"Yeah!" She perked up. "I guess...it's a date? Even if I've only known you for a day..."

"Of course! How stupid-" he began to ramble. He was asking her out already and that made him feel stupid.

Suddenly Kara started to laugh. Alex furrowed his brow, giving her a puzzling look.

"I'm joking! I'd love that." She giggled. "You've got to take it easy and relax." She began to feel a bit more comfortable and light hearted as they talked.

"I never thanked you...for saving me from Black Beetle..." His face was serious as he extended his hand.

"Well...as Nightwing would say...that's just what we do. Now go..." She gently pushed him forward. "I'll be looking forward to our...date." She forced out the last word as it make her heart skip a beat.

"Me too." His eyes blazed with a green glow that make her blush. He turned and walked away. Both of them gave a glance back and smiled.

As Alex entered the garage, he noticed that Nightwing was standing with a tall man. The man wore an Air Force jacket and had brown hair. The man exuded strength and confidence. Alex automatically knew who he was. He was the Green Lantern that he would be training with.

"Alex this is Hal Jordan." Nightwing spoke.

"Hal Jordan of Ferris Aircrafts. Pleasure to meet you." Hal smiled and gave him a firm handshake.

"The pleasure is mine sir." Alex spoke formally.

"Nightwing told me what you've been through and I commend you on your bravery."

"Thanks...You're a Green Lantern right?"

"They say I'm one of the best...but I could argue that there are better." He laughed. "So may I see what you've got kid?"

"Sure." Alex focused and concentrated the energy within him. The aura erupted around him and Hal was taken aback by its ferocity and glow. It blazed and radiated from within him, illuminating the room.

"By Ion's will..." Hal stared in awe. Alex's aura faded and he clutched his shoulders in pain. His body burned as if he had overworked all of his muscles at once. Hal and Nightwing rushed to his side.

"You alright kid?" Hal asked.

"Yeah...I'm alright." Alex panted.

"That was way stronger than what Nightwing described. You're definitely one of us...but more like Ion..." He muttered those last few words to himself.

"Ion? What's Ion?"

"Let me take you somewhere and I'll explain everything. Nightwing?"

"He's all yours...good luck." Nightwing waved and left the garage.

Hal raised his right hand revealing a green ring. A beam of light came from the ring and Hal was wearing a green and black suit with a lantern in the middle. His eyes were covered by a mask similar to Nightwing's. Alex marveled at the sight and wondered if he could do the same someday.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Alex nodded. The two stepped outside and Hal covered him in the same aura as his own. Alex was suddenly lifted into the air and the two were flying away from the city.

_Desert outside of Coast City May 18th 11:05EST_

Alex and Hal had landed outside of Coast City where Hal lived. The sun blazed down on them and Alex immediately took off his green hoodie to reveal the grey tee underneath. The air was stifling and hot. The terrain, arid and dry. Nothing but red caverns and barren land. Alex questioned why they would come to a place like this. What did this desert have to do with his training?

"You're probably wondering why we are here." Hal began. "This is where I got my ring and became a member of the Green Lantern core. The Green Lantern core is sort of an intergalactic police. A few of us are assigned to sectors in which we keep peace and order throughout the galaxy. More or less."

Alex thought about the many planets in space. How could a few people protect billions of lives like that? They surely weren't that powerful.

"Ion...what's that?" Alex asked.

"I'll get to that." Hal chuckled. "When a Green Lantern is killed or dies, the ring seeks out another person worthy of becoming a member of the Core. My predecessor Abin Sur had crashed landed here in this desert. I was running a test flight when I crashed and found him. His ring chose me and I became a member of the Green Lantern Core. The ring took me to Oa, where I met the Guardians of the Universe. They're these tiny blue immortal beings that protect and watch over the Universe. They started the Core."

Alex found it hard to imagine beings with such power. His mind was limited to what he saw on Earth but after seeing what the Reach were capable of, he didn't doubt any of it

"Our rings are Green because Green is the color or Will. Will is the strongest power in the Universe and the Guardians used the light of Will to form the rings that we use. The stronger our Will, the stronger our rings will be."

"But what is Ion?" Alex was growing impatient. He didn't want to listen to some backstory. He wanted to start training right away.

"Ion is the being of Will. Ion was one of the original beings of the Universe. Ion is Will incarnate. Your powers are like someone who was empowered by Ion. Your aura is radiant and unfocused. It blazes like a flame."

"Then that's my name. Since I'm not a member of the Core, call me Ion." Alex decided that he would be Will incarnate and never back down from anything. People would see him and be able to overcome anything.

Hal chuckled. "Alright. I can respect that. We're going to start by forming a construct. Constructs are your powers being focused into a solid form. They can be whatever you need at the time and you're only limited by your own imagination. Watch this."

Hal extended his arm and from his ring came a large fighter jet made from his ring's energy. Alex stared in awe. It acted as if it were an actual jet, flying through the sky.

"You try. Just focus and imagine whatever you want."

Alex concentrated and his aura blazed. He extended his hands and formed two swords. It felt pretty easy but as they trained he found himself struggling to create larger more complex structures.

"Stop." Hal called. Alex was panting heavily as he held himself. His body felt like it was on fire from the strain he put on himself.

"Your powers seem to work within the limits of your own body..."

"I can't...do it..." Alex panted.

"That's the problem. Your doubt holds you back. If we're going to continue then you have to believe that you can do anything. Try to focus. Overcome all fear. Fear is the opposite of Will. If you're going to follow the embodiment of Will then you gotta do better than that."

Alex closed his eyes. He thought of what he wanted to protect. He wanted to save Jaime from the Reach. He wanted to protect Kara, his mother and the rest of the Team. He felt energy explode from within him. His body blazed brighter than ever before. Light shot forth and he created a giant mech like something out of an anime. As the energy faded, Alex felt no pain this time. It felt natural and he had felt better than ever.

_The Reach's Ship May 18th 7:35EST_

"We need the boy..." Black Beetle spoke as he, the Reach Ambassador and their Scientist were gathered in their lab.

"We already have Blue Beetle under our control. Maybe we can ask our partners for a little help?" The Scientist asked.

The Ambassador paced around the room. He needed to have Alex come to them. Sending Black alone could mean the boy escaping yet again. He would need to find a way to lure the boy to them.

"I have the perfect idea...if you don't mind sullying your hands." The Ambassador spoke. "One of our friends is here with us now. Enter!"

A woman wearing an orange striped bodysuit walked into the lab. She wore a mask that resembled a tiger's face.

"Yes Ambassador." Her voice was rough and cold.

"Tigress, I need you to accompany Black Beetle for this task."

"Yes Ambassador..." She bowed.

_Bludhaven May 20th 11:30EST_

Claire Connors taught night classes at the university just outside of the city. Her work usually brought her home late. She would walk in as her son greeted her and they would casually talk about the day or whatever came up. She was happy that they had such a close relationship. Alex had been gone for a few days now and she missed him already. She entered through the service door of their apartment. She checked the mail then went upstairs. As she entered and turned on the light, she took a step back. Black Beetle and Tigress stood in front of her.

"I apologize if we entered without calling first but I figured a surprise visit would have been better." Black Beetle smiled.

"What do you want?" Claire glared.

"We have taken an interest in your son. Could you tell us where he is?" Black spoke politely.

Tigress watched Black carefully. She was secretly Artemis, a member of the Team who was undercover and infiltrating the Light, the Reach's partner. She could let things go wrong here but she also couldn't blow her cover either.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Claire shouted. They were here for Alex. Something told her that they wanted to harm him. She wan't going to talk and Black knew it.

"Let's grab her and go." Tigress pretended to be uninterested.

"If she resists then I was given other orders..." Black's arms morphed into blades and Claire backed away.

_What is he doing? _Tigress thought. If Black was going to hurt this woman the she would have to jump and risk all that she worked for.

"The Ambassador said that this would make more of an impact..." Black grabbed Claire and lifted her against the apartment door.

"No!" Tigress leapt towards Black Beetle, drawing the sword at her back. Black instinctively shot one of his Steel bolts at her pinning Tigress to a wall.

"Now I'll ask you again. Where is the boy?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!" Claire gave him a look that reminded him of the same glare Alex have given him the night he was interrupted by the Kryptonian. Claire spit in his face which sent Black over the edge. He was tired of these insects thinking that they were superior to him.

"Raaaaagh! I'm tired of you meat thinking that you can defy us without punishment!" Black pressed the blade to her stomach.

Tigress struggle to get free but couldn't, the bolt was in too deep.

"Don't we need her al-" Tigress voice fell as another bolt hit her, knocking her unconscious.

Claire felt no fear. She was motivated by the need to protect her son. She wasn't going to let some alien take him.

"Take your best shot. My students put but more of a fight." She taunted Black which enraged him further.

"That's enough!" Black impaled Claire with one of his blades. Her eyes widen as she saw the blood run from her torso.

"My son will beat you...I believe in him...Bastards..." Claire spit blood in Black's face. Her eyes widened as she felt the blade being pulled from her body.

_Alex...always do your best...take care of yourself...Remember that love you..._She thought as her body faded. She regretted that she wouldn't see her son become a great hero but she didn't need to. In her heart, he was already her hero.

**A/N This is kind of 2 chapters into one, hence the long length. I felt that separately they were cut short story wise. That ending just came out of me. I felt like Tigress being undercover shouldn't be ignored. I'm trying to cover the major points of Invasion without directly following major events. Please review. I actively take suggestions and advice into the writing. Credit to Jennifer Scott for her input on where to go this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
